


Burnt Offerings

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 7 yr. old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own offering for Thanksgiving!<br/>I make no claims on the series</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Offerings

_O'Neill Home_

"That in God's name is that awful smell?" Jack, and with some help from Sam, had some last minute Thanksgiving groceries to pick up, and they had been gone several hours. In the meantime Teal'c had been up quite early preparing the turkey for their feast. The big guy, having boasted of his improved culinary skills after brushing up in his TV viewing of the Food Network's chefs, told them he'd do the bird for them. Jack knew Danny liked to sleep in late but once up the kid would be lending Teal'c a hand in the kitchen without being allowed near the stove or oven.

"It's a wonder your neighbors haven't called the fire department out." Sam listened as multiple smoke detectors in the house were going off.

It was warmer than usual for a fall day in November and it was a good thing since Jack noticed nearly all the windows downstairs were opened wide. Any other time he'd be grousing about his heating bills literally going out the window.

Walking into the kitchen though was a whole other experience as he could barely make out his kid through the smoky haze that still lingered in the air. Waving the smoke away from his face, Jack then felt the cool breeze of several fans running. Seeing Teal'c standing near the oven bent over, Jack snapped, "I still have to pay my house insurance for this year, Teal'c," his brow shot up, "so I don't need ya ta set my house on fire." Feeling a slight tug on his jacket, Jack glanced down seeing the top of his boy's blonde head.

"Ummmm, Teal'c had an accident with our turkey," Daniel glanced back over at Teal'c who had yet to turn around and face everyone. He knew his friend felt badly about it.

"Ya think?" Putting his groceries down Jack went over to the open oven and joined Teal'c's silent vigil. It was a lost cause though as Jack stared at the smoking, blackened turkey which was just a tad overdone. That is if you liked tough meat and had teeth strong enough to chew it. Personally burnt turkey wasn't on the top of his hit list. Patting his friend's broad back in sympathy, Jack glanced over at Sam who wore an amused expression.

"Chinese?" She dared not laugh, considering her own cooking skills were practically nil. The team even teased her about fixing their MRE's when off-world.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" jack's eyes creased as he squinted through the remaining smoke that was just about cleared out. "Chan's will be open til at least one p.m. today. I noticed their sign in the window as I drove by yesterday."

"Good to know," Sam grinned. "I'll call them now and see what sounds good and place our order," she tilted her head slightly. "Do they deliver?"

"Yup! And they're pretty fast too so we better get started on those fixin's we bought."

"You ordering from Chan's?" Daniel was darting too and fro from the kitchen and heard what Sam had said.

"Uh huh, squirt," Jack ruffled Daniel's hair earning an exaggerated eyeroll.

"Sam, make sure to order chicken egg rolls," Daniel shouted to her as she went to the phone. Seeing her nod her head he headed back to the kitchen.

Following his kid, Jack muttered, "Though after what's happened here I'm not sure anyone's safe near a stove or oven," his sardonic tone was not missed by Teal'c who stood in the middle of the kitchen. He heard Daniel snickering quietly behind him and turned around to scowl down into his very young face. That instantly put a stop to that as the boy scurried around him to go to the sink.

"I am sorry, O'Neill," Teal'c's solemn dark eyes were most apologetic.

"Timing off?" Jack quipped, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"I was listening to the Galloping Gourmet's tips and thought I had set the correct time for the turkey to cook."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jack looked at the other man oddly. "There's a chef really called that?"

"He watched a re-run on the Food Network, Jack," Daniel piped up. "The man's name is Graham Kerr from England and he was very popular."

Facing Teal'c again, Jack frowned. "Got bored with the other chefs?"

"Indeed," Teal'c's voice boomed in the kitchen.

Before Jack could quiz the big guy again for trusting a chef with a name like that he heard the doorbell ringing and then Sam's voice calling out that she'd get it.

Shortly after that Sam popped back into the kitchen, her eyes bright with mirth.

"What?" Jack rolled his eyes, just knowing this would be another SG-1 Thanksgiving that would go down in the record books.

"Chief Marco is at the door wondering if you need any assistance," she winked at Daniel who was chuckling as he washed some dishes.

"Tell me he came alone?" Jack hung his head down taking a great interest in counting the tiles on the floor.

"No can do." Sam crooked her finger at him to follow her out. "Guess your neighbors were concerned after all."

When Jack went outside, sure enough there were two fire trucks, one ambulance and one police car all adorning the street where he lived. Some of his neighbors who were expecting guests didn't appear pleased that their parking spaces were being taken up by the emergency vehicles. He saw plenty of sucking up in his future.

"Hi ya, Chief," Jack tried for a smile. "What brings ya down my way?" Whispering low he added, "Can't be for our cooking."

"Overdone bird?" Chief Marco snorted, hearing his men's laughter in the background.

"Oh you have no idea!" Jack grinned.

"I believe I do," Chief Marco chuckled. "So then... Chinese?" he exchanged amused looks with O'Neill.

"Yup! With all the trimmings too."

"Believe it or not you're our fourth call today," Chief Marco shook his head.

Both brows rose as Jack listened in surprise. "That many listen to the Galloping Gourmet?"

"The... huh?" the chief eyed O'Neill like he had a screw or two loose.

Waving his hand in the air Jack said, "Never mind. Just sorry ou boys had to make us your _fourth_ run."

"Hey, Chief!"

"Yeah, what, Tony!"

"Another _bird's_ gone up in smoke!"

Shaking the chief's hand Jack noticed the wry look the man wore. "Duty calls."

"Have a nice Thanksgiving anyway, Colonel," Chief Marco smiled. "I hear Chan's Restaurant is being flooded with calls today."

Closing the door, Jack nearly fell over Daniel who was hovering nearby.

"Good thing we got our order in first," Daniel ran back into the kitchen to tell Teal'c. Perhaps he wouldn't feel so bad after he heard he wasn't the only one to burn a turkey.

"It wouldn't be Thanksgiving around here without something going off kilter." Hearing the phone ring, Jack let Sam get it and wondered at the other end of the conversation as he couldn't help but see Sam's shoulders shaking with laughter again. Must be good he thought. After Sam hung up Jack folded his arms and stared at her. "And so... therefore... what?"

"Janet just asked if she and Cassie could come over," she wiped at her eyes.

"Do I want ta know?"

"Her turkey went _poof_ in the oven," Sam burst out laughing again at Jack's sour look.

"Oh boy!" Daniel crowed happily. "Cass is coming! Cool!" He raced upstairs to get out his toys. Cassie was the best babysitter and always played whatever games he brought out. So he was looking forward to her visit.

"She said she'll bring the pizza," Sam grinned.

"Chinese and pizza," Jack snorted. "That's what I cal an SG-1 Thanksgiving!

The End


End file.
